The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to image data processing before a corresponding image is displayed on an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use electronic displays to present visual representations of information by displaying images, for example, in one or more image frames. Such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. To display an image, an electronic display may control light emission from its display pixels based at least in part on image data, which indicates target characteristics of the image. For example, image data may indicate target luminance at various points (e.g., image pixels) in the image.
In some instances, image data corresponding with an image to be displayed on an electronic display may be generated by an image data source. Additionally, in some instances, image data sources may generate image data using various image data formats, which indicate target characteristics using different representations. For example, a first image data source may generate image data in a luma-chroma-chroma (YCbCr) format that indicates a luma component, a blue-chroma component, and a red-chroma component each using an 8-bit fixed point representation. On the other hand, a second image data source may generate image data in an αRGB format that indicates an alpha component, a red component, a green component, and a blue component each using a 16-bit floating point representation.
To facilitate improving perceived image quality, a display pipeline may process image data received from an image data source before the image data is used to display a corresponding image. Additionally, to facilitate improving operational flexibility, the display pipeline may be implemented (e.g., designed) to be compatible with multiple different image data formats. However, in some instances, compatibility of the display pipeline with various image data formats may be dependent on implementation, for example, since different image data formats may indicate target characteristics of the image using different representations.